


Someone Comes Along

by pulveremcomedesligulas



Series: LU Tangled [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), ay the ball is finally rolling, but it is done and i'm super excited, but the team is together now!, four is protective of wild and also already completely done with everything, this chapter gave me hell to write, twilight and flora are still figuring out how to work with each other, wild is a curious little gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas
Summary: Twilight and Flora make the climb up the Plateau. Meanwhile, Wild has no idea what to do about strangers near his home.





	Someone Comes Along

By mid-morning, they had reached the Gerudo Canyon. Flora made sure to set a quick pace as they traveled, and Twilight brought up no complaints as she did. His only question had been as to where she was leading them.

“I got information from a… fairly reliable source that there’s been campfire smoke spotted on top of the Great Plateau.”

“The Great Plateau?” Twilight asked. “But… there’s no way to get up there without special equipment and training. Most don’t even try.”

“I’ve been training in climbing for half my life in the Gerudo Highlands,” Flora said as she waved at a traveler they passed on the road. “That, and before I left while I was making plans I saw on a map that the Great Plateau has staggered cliffs on the back of it that will make it easier to climb.”

“Isn’t that side covered in snow?”

“I have some warmth giving foods and spicy elixirs if you don’t have any cold weather gear.”

Twilight huffed but said nothing else. Flora couldn’t help but smirk as they continued to walk.

It took several more hours for them to make it the base of the Plateau. With a quick stop for lunch and doing their best to avoid confrontations with several monster camps along the way, the early afternoon finds them looking up at them looking up at the cliffs Great Plateau.

“You still think we can climb that?” Twilight asked.

“Yes,” Flora said. She dug into her bag and pulled out several lengths of rope, then pointed to a lower cliff on the right. “We take it slow, go up bit by bit. There isn’t much of a rush, we still have several hours of daylight left.”

Twilight still didn’t look convinced. Instead, he smirked and reached into his own bag.

“Or, instead, how about we use this?”

Flora frowned at the tool Twilight had attached to his hand. 

“Is that a hookshot?” she asked.

“Close, its a clawshot. Same basic functions, but it grabs on instead of hooking on. Should work to get us up these cliffs though.”

Flora didn’t want to concede his point, but she couldn’t argue that using a tool to scale the cliffs would be much easier than just straight climbing. So with a sigh she nodded and gestured for Twilight to lead the way. 

**…**

Wild watched the two strangers silently as they made their way across the grounds of the old temple. He’d been trailing them since they come down from Mount Hylia, and had now perched up in the steeple of the temple hidden from their view. 

He wasn’t sure what they were doing here - people didn’t come up to the plateau. 

He had thought about running ahead to tell Four, but his desire to figure out what these newcomers were doing won out. 

It was two people, a man and woman who both seemed fairly young. He could see that they were both decently armed, and on top of that knew how to use the weapons they were armed with, if how they handled the small camps of bokoblins around the temple was any indication. 

Wild could just barely hear them from where he was hiding. As they passed through the entrance to the temple’s main chamber, Wild could hear them discussing plans to make camp in the temple for the night.

“Do you think we could possibly up in the tower?” the woman asked. “It would be safer to have a higher advantage.”

Oh, not good, Wild thought. They would find his stuff. Over the years, he’d crafted the empty space at the top of the tower into his own area where he kept his sketchbook and some other odds and ends. Four knew about it, but given Four really didn’t like heights or climbing, he’d never been up here. 

But these people would make it up here no problem. They made it up to the top of the plateau after all. 

Wild scrambled around to gather the few weapons he had stashed up here. Then he scurried across the roof and dropped down the ladder on the side of the temple. Peeking through the window, he could see the strangers in the front of the temple trying to gauge how to get up into the tower. Wild climbed through one of the broken windows and hid behind the giant statue. Four had once told Wild that it was a statue of the goddess Hylia, but Wild didn’t really know anything about any of the goddesses Four had told him about.

He watched as the strangers made their way further into the temple. 

Wild was starting to panic. What did he do?

In his panic, he didn’t realize there was a korok standing behind him until he’d bumped into it.

“Ya-ha!” the korok shouted. 

Wild spun around and tried quickly signed trying to make it be quiet, but it was too late.

“What was that?” the female asked. 

Wild heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed. Wild quickly scrambled up the back of the statue, making sure to stay out of sight as the strangers made their way around the back of the sanctuary. As they skirted around the back of the statue, was finally able to clearly see them. 

The male was dressed in what looked like normal traveler’s gear, but Wild didn’t miss the chainmail showing underneath his tunic. Wild frowned at the strange markings he saw on the male’s face. He’d ever seen markings like that. The female was also wearing traveler’s gear, her long blonde hair hanging loose down her back with her bangs braided back. 

“I don’t see anything that could’ve made a noise,” the male said as they looked around in the space behind the statue. 

“I promise you I heard something,” the female said. 

“But there’s nothing here.”

It was then that Wild’s grip decided to slip from where he was hanging. With a yelp, he fell down from the top of the statue to right in front of the strangers’ feet. 

They both shouted in surprise, but the surprise was short lived as Wild looked back up to see a sword pointed down at his throat. 

“Who are you?” the male asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Wild cut his eyes over Four standing behind the strangers, one of his swords held to the male’s back. 

“Please, put the swords away,” the female said. “We can discuss this.”

“I would appreciate not having a sword pointed at my throat,” Wild said.

The male stranger and Four both reluctantly put their swords away as the female helped Wild back to his feet. 

“So why are you here?” Four asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Had the situation been different, Wild may have snorted at Four’s attempt to look intimidating despite the drastic height difference between the rest of them. 

“We’re travelers,” the female said. “My name is Flora, and this is Twilight.”

“Odd name,” Four muttered. Wild didn’t point out that he didn’t really have room to talk. “It’s also odd for travelers to show up here. Most don’t want to scale those cliffs.”

“We wanted a challenge,” Twilight said. “But a better question is what are you two doing up here?”

Wild cut his gaze over to Four, wondering what they needed to say.

“We live here,” Four answered for him. “Have for several years now.”

“Just the two of you?” Flora asked. “How old are you?”

“I’m seventeen,” Wild answered. “He’s fifteen.”

That wasn’t actually true. Four was significantly older than fifteen, he had just stopped aging at that point. But obviously that wasn’t something they needed to tell these two strangers they had just met.

Wild watched as Flora and Twilight exchanged glances. He wanted to ask about it, but the sound of several bokoblins on the outside of the temple.

Four sighed and looked out the window. 

“It’s getting dark,” he said. “You two come back with us to our cabin. We can keep talking over dinner.”

As Wild and Four led the others out of the temple and down the path to their cabin, Wild couldn’t help but think about these two newcomers. 

There was something there. Something he couldn’t identify what it was, but he knew there was definitely something about these two people that was going to be very important. 

He just didn’t know what that was yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter about four different times. I'm not sure if its how I really wanted the group's first meeting to happen, but I'm very happy to have this finished.


End file.
